


A Year of Mondays

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, POV Michelle Jones, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Shuri is sad and burdened and beautiful, and MJ is capable of problem-solving. Sometimes.





	A Year of Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat! I was inspired by your prompts "Post-IW fallout, meetcutes, and characters interacting who we don't get to see together on screen."

_So even princesses can be broken_ , MJ thinks, sitting down next to Princess Shuri of Wakanda on the front steps of the outreach center. “Tough crowd, huh?”

The center’s opening day is shrouded in sadness. Half the students aren’t here. The king is gone. Peter is gone.

And Shuri is sad and burdened and beautiful, and MJ is capable of problem-solving. Sometimes.

“Tough _year_ ,” Shuri says, sparing a smile MJ’s way.

Their pinkies graze where their hands are braced next to each other on the step. It isn’t a lot, but sometimes, you only need a little to get by.


End file.
